


i howl for you

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolves, both are 18 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: If Jason weren't thinking too much and if he weren't too worried about hiding his secret, he might almost think Percy liked how often his teeth came into contact with his skin and how often Jason growled in his ear.





	i howl for you

"Hey, man," said Jason, "go slow."

Jason didn't say this because he disliked Percy's nimble fingers rustling for his belt or because he disliked Percy's hot breath on his ear or because he disliked both of these things while being pressed against a tree at a quarter to 11.

But he was wary of the full moon that would be happening tomorrow and how close his animal instincts were to the surface of his hot, hot, hotter skin.

He would never keep going if Percy told him to stop, but he was worried he might get a little rough and scare Percy off. Yet, Percy didn't seem any worse for wear (pun not intended) for the number of times Jason's teeth grazed his skin.

If Jason weren't thinking too much and if he weren't too worried about hiding his secret, he might almost think Percy liked how often his teeth came into contact with his skin and how often Jason growled in his ear.

"Do you want to stop?" Percy asked.

Jason had to hold back a not-so-human whine at the ragged sound of Percy's voice.

No, Jason didn't want to stop.

He was finally making out with Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team and his crush for the past three years of high school. He had only been expecting a kiss after the football game, maybe some hand holding. But Percy was thirstier than he thought.

Jason would've thought being so sweaty would gross someone out, but Percy couldn't seem to get enough of him. Especially his neck. Which was odd, considering Percy's neck was Jason's favorite spot--

"No," Jason said. But he did pull back a little, just to get a clear head.

They were only a few trees deep in the woods around the High School so they could easily see their way back. There were a lot of smells, though. Jason tried to focus on them. Anywhere but the smell of Percy's sweat, the smell of his cologne, the smell of his heat--

Jason stopped.

He looked at Percy.

Really _looked_.

Percy looked back, giving Jason his characteristic shit-eating grin. He thought Jason was checking him out, which, granted, he was. But not in that way.

Jason looked down at Percy's mouth. His lips were full and kiss-bitten, but there just beyond them were very slightly pointed teeth. The same teeth that were in Jason's mouth when he started to lose control.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

Jason said, "You're a werewolf."

There was a pause.

Jason caught the flash of fear in Percy's eyes.

And then, "Is this some kind of weird roleplay shit? Alright, sure. Uh, roar and stuff. Wait, does this mean you're a bottom? 'Cause I have lube back in my car--"  
  
"Percy," said Jason. He let his eyes flash yellow.

Percy stopped talking. His own green eyes flashed yellow back. He asked, "You're--?"

"I'm--" Jason answered.

"You piece of shit," Percy said. "You could have told me. Do you know how long I've had to control myself around you? I thought for sure you were going to catch on."

"To be fair, plenty of humans smell jock straps."

Percy smacked him in the shoulder. "So. You're a werewolf."

"I am," Jason agreed.

"Does this mean we're, like, dating?"

"I thought we were already dating."

"We were, but does this mean we're like seriously dating? Since there's no weird hidden secrets and like 'sorry I turn into a big hairy beast on full moons and also at the end of the week if I don't shave' kind of stuff."

Jason laughed. "I mean… Yeah. I guess. I planned to tell you eventually anyway. Did you, uh, plan to tell me?"

"Absolutely not," Percy snorted. "Like I'd risk our relationship to have open communication."

"You know, that's not really healthy--"

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Jason kissed him. But then he stopped again. "You're in heat."

"Pre-heat," Percy snorted. "I don't get my heat for another five days. Relax. Fuck me."

Jason snorted. And then his smile slid from his face. "Did you want…? Help? You know, during your heat. I could-- Maybe, I could--"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fun fact, Grace, but heats don't turn me into a blubbering slutty mess."

Jason spluttered. "That's not what I--"  
  
"And I don't need a dick in my ass to make me docile."

"I wasn't insinuating--"  
  
"It just makes me a little extra horny."

"Okay."

"Kind of like I am right now."

Jason bit his lip. "So you're okay to keep going?"

"Christ," said Percy. And then he took Jason's arm and spun them so Jason was against the tree. His lips looked so soft but were always softer to kiss. Jason felt himself sink into it, unafraid of the sounds that left his throat now that he knew it was safe. Now that he knew Percy wouldn't be scared. Now that he knew Percy was like him.

Like _him_.

"To answer your question, though," Percy said. He slid his leather jacket from his shoulders. Jason allowed himself to look. "You can come over and-- How'd you phrase it? Help? You can come over and  _help_ if you want. I don't think I could ever say no to you." He tossed his leather jacket to the ground.

Jason was about to ask what he was doing. And then he choked on a gasp and looked up at the sky, the sight of Percy sliding to his knees in front of him way too much all at once.

How many times had he dreamt about this?

How many times had he thought about this?

And yet in person, in real time, it was mind-blowing and all-too overwhelming.

He was going to die with Percy Jackson's lips wrapped around his dick.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, misinterpreting Jason's white knuckles on the trunk of the tree. "I know I said all that stuff, but if you're really uncomfortable, I'm fine with waiting."  
  
"No, that's not-- I'm--" Jason licked his lips. "Keep going," he said.

Percy paused, then _grinned_. "Oh, I get it," he said. His fingers tugged at Jason's zipper, tugging his jeans down. His green eyes didn't leave Jason's face. He said, "You want to fuck my omega mouth?"

Jason nearly lost his shit. He covered his face, unable to respond, and tried to tell his heart to shut the fuck up when Percy laughed -- not at him, but just laughter.

There was the frigid feeling of autumn air kissing the skin of his cock when it shouldn't. And then the air was gone, replaced by an inescapable hellish heat that was Percy Jackson's mouth.

Jason could've cried.

He wanted to grab his 15-year-old self and tell him he had no idea what was coming.

He gasped, " _Please._ "

Percy took no mercy. Which was fair, all things considered. Compared to Jason, he had experience -- first with Luke Castellan, then with Annabeth Chase, and Ethan Nakamura. There were even rumors that Percy had taken the entire Lacrosse team at once.

That was ridiculous, Jason knew. But it provided a lot of good material for when he was alone. It also gave a reason for Percy's incredible tongue aside from "natural talent."

Percy looked up at him like he could read his mind, his green eyes fiery, his lips unforgiving. If this was what Percy was like during his pre-heat, Jason wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle him in his actual heat. Let alone be able to handle him when Jason went into rut.

Percy sucked at his tip, pushed him down, tilted his head, pulled back, sucked on the tip, repeated. He took him from his mouth, sucked at his frenulum, sucked at his base, pulled too hard on his balls.

Jason could barely see him through the gaps of his own fingers; he wasn't sure if he could look at what Percy was doing head-on. Like he was a cock-sucking gorgon.

"Percy," Jason said, _growled_. His teeth had dropped and now he sounded more like a monster than himself. "I'm gonna cum."

Percy's eyes flashed yellow. His hands came up to grip the backs of Jason's thighs, pulling him close, close, pushing his cock back, back into Percy's throat.

Jason _sobbed_.

Percy let out a satisfied sound.

And then it was over.

Jason gasped, pulling his hands from where his claws had sunk into the bark of the tree behind them. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

Percy had swallowed most of his cum, but there was still a little left on his chin and neck from when he'd pulled off. But before Jason could point it out to him, Percy merely reached up and rubbed it into his skin.

Jason felt his skin flush _hot_.

Percy _grinned_. From his knees, he said, "Now let's pop your cherry."


End file.
